1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a printing method, and more particularly, to a printer and a printing method for reducing a deviation between nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device converts data processed by a data processing device into an image. Examples of the display device include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device, and a plasma display panel (PDP). Such display devices are flat display devices which have smaller volume and weight than cathode-ray tube display devices.
The flat display devices commonly have a pixel pattern for displaying an image. For example, the LCD device includes various pixel patterns, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), a gate signal line, a data signal line, a pixel electrode, a black matrix, a color filter, and a common electrode. For example, the organic EL display device includes various pixel patterns, such as an anode electrode, an electron injection layer (EIL), a hole injection layer (HIL), a cathode electrode, and an organic layer.